


Sugar, Spice, & Sushi Rice

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blowjobs, Cabins, Chocolate, Cliche, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Hiking, M/M, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Romance, Slow Sex, Woodland, i tried to be descriptive, intimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard and Luke go away for a long weekend in a cabin.Each chapter can be read alone, as they are based over 3 days. One for each chapter.(Would appreciate critique on this one in particular)





	1. Sugar

Luke was sick of being in a car; he was bored, and music could only entertain a person for so long. Plus, their snacks were finished. He turned his head to his partner; who’s eyes flicked briefly to him, before returning to the road; acknowledging that he’d sensed his gaze. “I’m bored. And we’re out of candy, I demand we pull over.” Gerard chuckled at him “I can’t just materialise a shop so that you can buy sweets. I will pull into the next service station I see.” He glanced briefly at Luke as he spoke; letting his eyes flick between the road and his partner. Luke sighed, sliding down in his seat with a groan. It was dark out; the only light sources on the motorway were the lights embedded in the road, and the lights strung through the centre. Luke loved being able to see the stars, and even though he was bored, he was comfy. The heating was on the perfect temperature, and he was sat beside Gerard. He really didn’t want much else right now; maybe a coffee, and some Twizzlers. He hadn’t had a Twizzler in a long time. “but I need entertainment.” Luke protested, picking up his phone; he had no signal because they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Marshmallow.” Luke pouted at his partner, unimpressed by his lack of sympathy and the hint of amusement he could detect on his face “You could suck me off.” Gerard let out an actual laugh at that; surprised by Luke's abruptness. “Oh sure, let me just pull onto the hard shoulder.” Luke looked at him with an overly angelic look; his partner was glancing at him every so often- the human habit of looking at the person you’re talking to fighting against the need to see where he was going. “Well, it does have the word hard in.” Gerard let his laugh fade into a chuckle, rolling his eyes at his partners response, making a mental note to buy twice as many snacks for the journey back because now he was craving some of those little chocolates with the marshmallow and biscuit in. He had no idea why they were called rocky roads, but they were fucking delicious and he had eaten an entire packet (Although he refused to take all the blame, Luke had been feeding him). “So, what’s this cabin like?” Luke let his eyes rest on the sky; enjoying the deep blues, and the way the stars cut through it. “It’s quiet and out the way. At the risk of upsetting you, it has no wi-fi but there's a plethora of comfy surfaces, and it’s great for fishing so we can make sushi…I won’t lie I had a dream last night I was eating salmon off of you and that’s all I’ve been thinking about.” Luke laughed at the latter half of his sentence, turning his head to his partner “I’ll let you eat whatever you want off me. As long as we can make a stop for Twizzlers before we get there.”

 

The two carried their bags in (well, Gerard did. Luke carried in the snacks and opened the door) “Okay, this place is actually really pretty. It’s a shame I don’t have Wi-Fi to post any photos of it.” Gerard rolled his eyes at Luke, dropping the bags on the sofa “A fucking tragedy, now come here.” Gerard beckoned Luke over with his finger, and the younger of the two put down the bag of red vines he had been snacking on, moving over to him with an innocent smile. Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist, dipping his head down and letting his lips rest against Luke's; starting a lazy kiss. Luke leaned into it; enjoying the faint taste of chocolate that seemed to always feature in their kisses, and wrapping his own arms around the older of the twos neck- letting himself lean onto his toes to close the gap in their heights. Luke let himself fade into the moment, enjoying the warmth radiating from his partner, and the way he pressed him ever so slightly closer to him; as if he couldn’t get enough contact. He loved Luke with every fibre of himself, and he would admit he was rather clingy; sitting beside him on lengthy drives was torturous. He broke the kiss, standing himself back upright but declining to let his partner go “Much better.” Luke rolled his eyes- an easy smile resting on his face “You are so lame you know.” Gerard tilted his head in agreement, and let his eyes rest on Luke's; the vivid blue was so easy to dive into- every time he looked at him he felt like he was staring into the ocean. Clear and vivid, impossibly infinite in its colour. “So” Luke spoke quietly; he didn’t need to really put any effort into speech with their proximity. He could smell Gerard's aftershave; lavender, jasmine, and the always manly woodland musk they were mixed with. “What are your plans for me?” Gerard smirked at him; letting one of his hands sit at his partners waist- the other resting in Luke's hair, just behind his ear. “In no particular order; fishing, sushi, smores. And oh, so very much sex.” Luke let out a huff of a laugh, shaking his head loosely- eyes still on his partner. “I say we find the chocolate syrup and start with the last one.” 

 

Luke was very quick to undress himself- he pulled himself away from Gerard and started pulling his shirt off while his partner began to search their bags. Gerard lifted himself back up- bottle in each hand and turned back to his partner; brows raising as his eyes dropped to Luke's crotch. Luke had dropped his shorts as his partner had turned, wiggling his brows and biting at his lip as he smirked devilishly at him. “Never going to get tired of that view.” Gerard hummed out- Luke didn’t drop the flirtatious look, he just winked at him before back stepping into what he assumed was a bedroom. Gerard followed after him, and chucked both bottles into the general direction of the bed to free up his hands. He then used said free hands to pull Luke back to him; sliding them down to his rear and connecting their lips. Luke hummed into the kiss and let his own hand slide up the back of Gerard's shirt, using the other to toy at his partners belt. Gerard let himself enjoy the hint of artificial strawberry on his partners lips; squeezing at Luke's rear as they blindly back-stepped to the bed. Luke's legs hit the back of it the frame, and he flopped down onto it- Gerard on top of him, kiss never breaking. The two rolled so that Luke was a top him, and beginning to unbuckle his partners belt- lips parting with some reluctance. “You have too many clothes.” Luke provided, pulling at his partners jeans once they were undone- Gerard arched himself and let him take them off; sitting up after to remove his shirt. Luke shuffled himself back up, straddling his partner and wrapping his arms around his neck. Gerard smirked as he dipped his head forward to reconnect their lips; hands on the small of his back. Gerard shifted his weight enough to prompt Luke to lie down- all be it with his head on the wrong side of the bed, before tilting his head and biting at his neck; sucking at the soft flesh and eliciting a groan from his younger partner. Gerard let his hand paw at the bed blindly, not wanting to move his mouth from its position- until he felt the bottle he was searching for. He sat himself up, straddling Luke as he shook the bottle “The only thing that can make you taste better.” He commented, uncapping the bottle as Luke smiled up at him- eyes full of arousal and pleasure. Gerard could practically see the dopamine. “What about marshmallow fluff?” Luke queried- Gerard turned the bottle and let the chocolate syrup fall from it; he had opted to draw an M on his partners chest. For Marshmallow, naturally. “That too.” He supplied, putting the bottle down on the bed and dipping his head to run his tongue along the chocolatey Letter. Luke let out a relaxed hum; enjoying his partners tongue and the warmth emanating from his partner. Gerard was always thorough when chocolate was involved- everything about this moment was enjoyable to him, from the happy sounds of his partner to the taste of cheap and overly sugared chocolate. God did he love cheap and overly sugared chocolate. “I’m pretty sure there's no chocolate left Gee.” Luke smiled at the ceiling as he spoke; it was made of wood, like everything else. Gerard shifted himself so his head was over Luke's, and held the chocolate sauce bottle over him- Luke opened his mouth. Gerard squeezed the bottle; letting the chocolate sauce fall into his partners mouth and putting the bottle down while Luke swallowed the syrup. He then knotted his fingers through Gerard's always soft hair, and pulled his head down for another kiss- Gerard happily reciprocated, slouching and letting his eyes close with the contact. 

 

They stayed like that for a while; tongues dancing a familiar step as they simply enjoyed each other. The same comforting touches and tastes that came with having a consistent partner. Having someone that knows you- truly. Luke relished it. There didn’t need to be words; he didn’t need to tell him what to do, or how, or when. Gerard knew what he enjoyed- what he craved and every touch, be it subtle and delicate or overt and dramatic, was done for him. Luke himself had of course learnt his own partner equally well. He knew exactly how to move his leg, or where to put his hand to pull Gerard's attention unto him, he knew what to squeeze, and what to stroke. He even knew what smells and tastes he craved; more importantly he knew which ones he didn’t. Some of it was spoken; conversations on boundaries, comments on perfumes and snacks. The volume of an unfiltered moan. Some of it was less obvious; the amount of attention pulled from a hand placement, how much they pressed into a touch- whether or not they were kissing, or tasting. Sometimes bookmarks weren’t placed because the moment wasn’t coming quick enough, sometimes cars went a little faster than was strictly legal. The subtle things that in the long run told both of them more than anything else. Their observations came easy with love, and they never stopped loving. The kiss lulled into something slower- deep and intense as the older of the two let his body slack unconsciously, lying to his partners side, lips still together. Luke let himself turn as Gerard shifted, and moved his free hand to his hip- Gerard let his own rest at the nape of his partners neck, and the small of his back. The fingers on Luke's neck moved gently; ghosting over the skin as the bent and straightened over and over. It was a soft motion; and not one Gerard was totally aware of doing. Luke enjoyed it, nonetheless. With the two pressed so flush against each other it was easy for the blonde to entangle his legs in his partners; craving more closeness than simple being pressed together could provide. Gerard moved the hand from his back; sliding it lower and letting it rest on his rear-gentle squeeze pulling his partner closer and encouraging his motions without words. Gerard reluctantly moved his hand away from his partners neck and pawed at the bed until his hand found the second bottle- lubricant was a wonderous invention. He uncapped the bottle as Luke finally broke the kiss; oxygen winning over in the end. The two both had heavy breaths as Gerard took a moment to coat two of his fingers in the pleasant smelling semi-liquid. Strawberry. He was always tempted to go for chocolate but, well it wasn’t a particularly appealing colour. Luke let his teeth sink into Gerard neck- who let out a groan on his exhale at the possessive nature of his partner. He let the bottle fall from his hand and returned it to Luke's neck, running the lube clad fingers of the other along his partners entrance but declining to press in. Luke let out a hum around his neck; it vibrated through the older of the two and left a pleasant buzz through his body. Gerard continued to run his fingers up and down, teasing him before finally pressing his fingers into his partner. He felt the teeth in his neck shift as Luke's jaw slacked. Instead now, Gerard could feel his partners breath on his neck; the sensation dramatized by the spit left on it from the hickey he assumed was already forming. Luke pressed himself back against Gerard's fingers, enjoying the sensation, and the person providing it. Gerard was not a small man; and Luke did not have a particularly high tolerance for pain. This, however, had proved unimportant since the greyer of the two was also a great fan of foreplay; the noises that came from Luke made it very clear to him that he was too. Gerard let his fingers part slowly; stretching his partner and savouring the noises that came from him as a result- turning his head to the side and kissing the blonde mop beside him. Gerard pulled his fingers from him then, running them along his entrance before moving his hand away to pick the bottle back up. Luke moved his head back, putting the hand that had previously sat on his hip at his neck, and pulling him on top of him once more. Gerard followed his pulling, bottle still in his hand as he moved his arm around Luke's head, dropping his head down and kissing his nose. Luke wiggled his nose at the ticklish motion, giving a small laugh and showing his teeth to his partner in a lazy smile. Gerard matched his grin, tilting his head and reconnecting their lips, smile faint but still present on both of them. They could both taste it; feeling the muscles in the others face quirked upward- it made the kiss more shallow, but no less intimate, no less genuine. Gerard pulled his head back once more, sitting himself up- Luke raised one leg, resting his foot on the bed and letting his knee bend up. Gerard took the leg and pushed it towards its owners chest, ever so slightly, slouching between his partners two legs and letting the raised one rest on his own shoulder. This provided him access to his partners rear, and he decanted some of the lubricant into his hand, before running it over his length. Luke watched feverishly; aching for something more substantial than a finger. Aching for Gerard. Gerard did not tease him anymore; he pressed his tip against Luke entrance- and Luke let his muscles relax, taking a long breath as his partner pressed himself inside of him. Luke's jaw slacked once again as he let out a breath at the feeling of fullness. Gerard didn’t move; he had an arm around his partners head and a hand snaked through his hair. He was close enough to kiss, and so that is what he did. He took lukes mouth with his own, and delighted in the taste of chocolate still present on his lips as he began to move; slow and rhythmic. Luke hummed into the kiss, moving a hand to Gerard's hair and letting the loose curls dance themselves over his fingers. He had his hips arched slightly, but not enough to cause him any discomfort. Gerard stayed deep in his partner- he wasn’t moving a great deal but he length rubbed against what felt to Luke like every sensitive nerve in his being. The younger of the two felt a warm flow of pure ecstasy with each roll of his husbands hips. Euphoria, in its most human form. The kiss stayed unbroken, despite the desperation for air they each had; heat emanating from them and pooling in their chests as they took in what oxygen they could through their noses, and when lips were pulled back enough to let air penetrate their bond. Nothing else existed, and if it did it wouldn’t have mattered. The cool air that surrounded them stood no chance against their heat; their neighbours for this time were bugs and squirrels and they didn’t care what they were doing. Gerard's movements were too slow to move the bed like they so often did- there was no real sound in the room. Not even a headboard hitting the wall behind it. No, just the sound of well acquainted lips, and heavy breathing. Luke shifted his hand- the one not entangled in hair, and ran it over his length; pressing his hips down against Gerard's movements, deepening them further and half thrusting into his own hand with each upward move. Gerard wanted to watch; but nothing would make him break their kiss. The intimacy that came with the additional contact made everything else feel more intense and real; Luke let himself be vulnerable in the moment- and as a result, he felt invincible. The all encompassing presence of his partner was all he needed to feel protected from harm. The taste of chocolate, the smell of jasmine and the talc and latex it hid; Luke could still smell it, it was so very faint, but it was there. Carried from years of saving lives in surgical gloves and scrubs. He was a hero to many people, but especially to Luke- though perhaps in a less tangible way. Abstract though, had always appealed more to Luke than the overt. The kiss was forced to break by their mutual need for oxygen, and Gerard rested his forehead on Luke's; looking into his eyes as he let air back into his lungs. The two panted heavy; eyes locked. Gerard could gaze into lukes eyes for eternity. They held so much. He was an open book, but written in a language only Gerard could properly understand. He was honoured by the fact. Gerard let his own hand toy with Luke's hair, blonde locks proving too irresistible. He was encapsulated by Luke; to be inside someone as he was currently was an experience he’d felt with no one else. To literally, be inside someone was one thing. But to penetrate beyond that; to become a part of their being, and move as one unit was truly unique. He felt lukes lips press against his again, and put up no protest in restarting the kiss. He could feel lukes muscle tightening around his length and knew he wasn’t far from finishing. Gerard still declined to speed his movements; he kept them slow and deep. Luke broke the kiss once more as he arched, slipping into his own hand, and over their chests with a groan- Gerard followed him moments later. Perfect sync. 

 

Gerard brought his movements to a halt, and pulled himself from his partner, rolling to the side with a lowered leg so he could lie down. The two panted heavily; returning half-way to the rest of reality, but not quite stepping through the door. Luke took Gerard's hand, turning his head to him and looking into the deep, yet soft green of his eyes. Gerard smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze and wondering what he could possibly have done in a past life to deserve such a wonderous reward.


	2. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Gerard go hiking.
> 
> Lots of cliches and fluffy banter.

Gerard blinked his eyes open; he could feel the warm and heavy weight of his partner resting against him- he’d obviously moved in his sleep. He let out a long groan as he turned his head to the side, they had fallen asleep with their heads at the foot of the bed, and the lack of neck support was something he’d pay the consequence for today. Still, it was a pleasant morning regardless. The curtains were still open and the light caught on the dust in the air; casting a pleasingly orange glow across the room and warming the interior. Even without a blanket, or clothes covering him he still wasn’t cold. He could smell the forest even inside, moss and pine- air unpolluted by cars and tower blocks. Gerard moved his hand to rest it on Luke's back, running it up and down in a slow rhythm as he admired the craftmanship of the roof. It was a very well made cabin. “Morning Marshmallow.” Gerard's voice was soft from sleep- he had woken naturally and his body was still in the relaxed state slumber provided. Luke let out a long hum to acknowledge that he’d heard him, turning his head so he was facing the wall, and shuffling to more comfortably rest his head on Gerard's chest. “Morning…God my neck hurts.” Gerard gave a soft, sleep heavy chuckle. “Yeah…Same here. I’m blaming the lack of pillows.” Luke let his hand rest on Gerard's chest, running his fingers over the hair that resided on it. “Your fault. Too good in bed, makes me sleepy…” Luke provided, words meshing together as he slowly became more alert. Gerard let himself smirk at that “Mmm. I aim to please.” Gerard let out a comfortable sigh then, and Luke raised his head to gaze lazily at him. “I love you.” The elder of the two smiled up at him, letting one hand threat through his hair as he pulled it down for a kiss. “so much” he muttered against Luke's lips, before tilting his head and letting his eyes close as he enjoyed the familiarity of the moment.  


 

The two did eventually move; dressing in comfortable silence and fighting over the bathroom. Gerard made his way back into the main living area; giving a sigh at the bags they had neglected to put away. He hoped the meat was okay in the cooler. He supposed it was packed with ice. “oh fuck I forgot about that.” Luke appeared beside him and Gerard jumped slightly at his voice; he hadn’t heard him coming in. He turned his head to Luke, nodding at him “I know. I was just thinking that. I’ll…Find something for us to eat because I'm fucking starving if you put the stuff that needs to go in the fridge away.” Luke lent himself up, kissing his partners cheek- Gerard let a faint smile rest on his face at the action “Deal.”

 

The two searched in tandem; making idle conversation as they did so. It was surprisingly easy to come up with topics to talk about, they did spend a great deal of time together but they also had their own separate hobbies, and friendship groups. They had found their own ideal balance and it worked well for them. It meant they always had things to talk about, and stopped them getting sick of each other; not that they would. Gerard was at his happiest when Luke was clinging to him, and Luke loved nothing more than listening to his partners heartbeat. “So, what do you plan to do with me today?” Luke piped up, tone holding a hint of teasing as he organised the meat in the fridge- thankfully it was still cold as a result of the ice. “I'm torn between fucking until neither of us can walk, and actually leaving the house.” Gerard supplied, continuing to nose through the bag of food; some would say they had overpacked for a long weekend, but Gerard was a grown man and nobody was going to tell him how much chocolate was appropriate for him to pack. “Well, it is a nice day, fancy going for a hike? I’ll keep my shorts on and pretend I don’t notice you staring at my ass.” Gerard paused his search to look up at his partner, who was leaning against the fridge, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Luke rolled his eyes, walking over to his partner and kneeling beside him to help him in his search for breakfast food. “Sure you don’t. You brought a backpack right? We could have a picnic.” Luke thought aloud as he ripped open the pack of Danish; taking out the sticky pastry and tilting the packet to his partner as he took a bite. Gerard adjusted himself so he was sat cross legged on the floor- taking one of the pastries without word. Luke watched with great fondness as his partner admired the custard filled slice of butter and sugar. He did often worry for Gerard's arteries, but he was in good shape and he worked out regularly- red meat and sugar aside, he was in great condition. Gerard munched happily on the pastry, raising a brow at his partner when he noted his fond staring “What?” Luke just smiled at him, a look of mild, but genuine amusement resting on his features. He was content and it always showed in his face- there was something relaxed behind his eyes, comfortable and secure. “Nothing. I love you.” Gerard let his brow drop, and he smiled back- moving his hand out in a gesture of invitation and pulling his partner to his side, letting his head rest in the crook of his shoulder. Gerard took a moment to enjoy the soft smell of his partners hair, while Luke happily settled in his position, taking a bite of his own pastry and enjoying the warmth that always radiated from Gerard. “A picnic sounds great, by the way.” 

 

It was warm outside; not so warm that it was uncomfortable- a breeze cooled the air enough to make it pleasant to walk in and the accompanying sounds of nature, and the cleanness of the air made for prime hiking conditions. Luke walked slightly ahead of his partner- who would deny he allowed him to do so so he could check him out. “If we were in a movie this is where they’d start to play happy montage music to emphasise the symbolism of hiking up a mountain.” Luke provided, making his way along the footpath, created by what was probably hundreds of shoes treading along the easiest route- eventually the grass had given up trying to grow. “Symbolism of what? What could you possibly be struggling with?” Gerard responded, the path took a fairly steep incline, and the two were appropriately breathy- it made Gerard feel incredibly old. He silently promised himself to start jogging more. “I have struggles!” Luke protested- Gerard could tell it was mock offence, and he could also tell he too was slightly out of breath which made him feel much better about his own health. “Name one.” Gerard smirked at the pause that followed as they continued to make their way upward. It was nice to get away occasionally, and it was a pleasant change to be surrounded by nature. They couldn’t see the cabin anymore; only trees, and the occasional bush coated in berries. The sound of birds chirping was one Gerard was now realising had become increasingly alien to him; he was very aware of it. “Well, my phone contract runs out next week and I have to decide if I want a new one.” Gerard shook his head loosely as they walked “Oh, you poor thing. Cancel my direct debit to cancer research, this is so much more important.” Luke turned his head briefly- shooting his partner a look “Hey! Enough of your sass- it’s not my fault you spoil me.” Gerard chuckled at him, speeding his pace slightly to walk in line with his partner. “I’m so sorry I give you everything you ask for and cater to your every whim. I’m such an awful husband.” Gerard's voice dripped with sarcasm, and he took Luke's hand, slowing his pace and causing Luke to do the same. “You’re forgiven.” Gerard gave him a look of mock annoyance- his features had amusement laced into them and Luke gave him an innocent smile when he saw his expression, squeezing his hand. “You know it’s actually a really nice day, I was expecting it to rain.” Luke commented, letting the hand locked with Gerard's swing lightly as they walked. “It’s still early- and I think I used up all my good luck when I met you.” Gerard glanced down at his other half, who rolled his eyes; Gerard smiled lightly- the natural light, and greens of the foliage around them made them stand out so much more. An almost unnatural blue. “You get lamer with each passing moment.” Luke provided- Gerard released his hand and instead draped it over his partners shoulders and neck. “And now you’re legally bound to me, there's nothing you can do to escape it.” Luke gave a little laugh on his exhale, leaning into his partner and speaking with a sarcastic tone; threaded with genuine love despite his best efforts to sound irritated “Lucky me” 

 

They eventually reached a reasonably flat patch of grass- which Luke promptly lay down on, letting out a hum. “It’s all warm.” Gerard shrugged off the backpack as he spoke, dropping it onto the floor and rolling his shoulder to relax the muscles and adjust them to the lack of weight. “The sun tends to do that.” Luke looked to him as Gerard sat himself down, leaning back on his hands. “Fuck off, let me enjoy the moment.” Gerard chuckled as he shifted his weight, lying himself down entirely and letting himself smile when Luke shuffled his head to rest on his chest. The older of the two adjusted his own arm, wrapping it around his partner and rubbing his arm in a slow motion. Luke found it incredibly soothing. Luke let out a content hum, nuzzling into Gerard's chest. The ambient sounds of birds, and the breeze rustling the leaves combined with the warm weather made him want to sleep. He could lie there forever; enjoying the literal warmth and the more abstract pools of heat that came with rushes of happiness. He let his eyes close; looking at what he assumed was the blood in his eyelids, and the tiny stars littering his view as the sun shone down on his face. “You’re smart.” Luke commented- clearly meaning to go on. His voice was relaxed and leisured. “As are you. I assume that was leading to something and you aren’t just silently pondering my IQ.” Gerard replied- his hand was still rubbing Luke's arm, automatic by this point. “Thanks, and yeah- what are the lights you see when you close your eyes?” Gerard let out a chortle, speaking on a relaxed exhale “Phosphenes. Basically the charges in your eyes keeping themselves busy…” he let out a yawn then, clearly relaxed in his position. “like static on a tv.” He finished his statement, letting his own eyes close and taking a moment to appreciate how wonderful eyes were- gloriously complex in a way he’d never actually thought about before. Luke had a habit of making him appreciate things, though he wasn’t sure if he realised it. 

 

Gerard's next conscious observation was of something soft and familiar pressing against his lips. He let out a hum as he registered what was happening, and moved a hand to rest in Luke's hair- reciprocating the kiss. He figured he’d probably nodded off, though not for long- it was still warm and sunny. “I think I fell asleep.” Gerard mumbled against Luke's lips- opening his eyes slightly and letting them readjust to light. “You did. So did I” Luke commented, sliding his hand into Gerard's shorts. Gerard let out a surprised laugh- although he did absolutely nothing to stop him. “What are you doing?” Luke looked at him with innocent eyes- Gerard didn’t know how he pulled that face with such ease. “Waking you up.” Gerard took that as an invitation to restart their kiss- very much enjoying the hand palming at his length, and the ever moreish taste of Luke. Luke broke the kiss- much to Gerard's disappointment, though that faded quickly when he realised why. The blonde worked at Gerard's shorts- undoing them while he straddled his legs. “I should fall asleep more often.” Gerard commented, half sitting up and leaning on his arms so he could watch his partners hand as he ran it over his length- steady rhythm causing Gerard to roll his hips into the movement. Luke gave him a gratified smirk, and shuffled himself slightly lower- enabling him to take his length in his mouth. This resulted in Gerard letting himself lie back down- dropping back onto his back with an agreeable groan. Luke let out half a laugh around his partners length- the sound vibrated through Gerard and send a shiver of pleasure though him as Luke set himself a rhythm. Luke continued to bob his head, gradually picking up a faster rhythm. It wasn’t that he was an exhibitionist- but nobody was around for miles, and he was feeling particularly…affectionate. Gerard moved his hand to Luke's hair- threading his fingers through it and enjoying the way the soft curls wrapped around them. “Jesus, you are good at that” Gerard breathed out-punctuating his sentence with a groan to which Luke hummed in response, sending another wave of pleasure through the elder of the two. Luke slid one of hs hands under the bottom of Gerard's shirt- fingers tracing along the happy trail that he could picture even without looking at it. He tilted his head slightly- continuing to bob his head as he let his eyes open, enjoying the view of a very pleased looking (and rather breathy) Gerard. Gerard opened his own eyes; sensing lukes gaze and looking down at him. It was a picture he would never stop enjoying- the beautiful blonde mop, and those violently blue eyes. The fact that he had his dick in his mouth had nothing to do with how attractive it was to see. It was said view that tipped Gerard over the edge- groaning out Luke's name as he spilt into his mouth. Luke pulled his head back with a small cough, swallowing as he slid himself back up and dropped his lips back against Gerard's. Gerard slid his hand down to the small of Luke's back, enjoying the return of greater contact, and the after-glow he was currently basking in. Gerard tilted his head, kissing at the side of his neck and letting his lip quirk into a smile when he heard Luke's giggle as his stubble tickled his neck. Gerard shifted his weight so he was straddling Luke- swapping their positions. He smiled down at him, hands on either side of his head and admired his partners face for a moment. Luke was chewing absently at his lip in anticipation- pupils blown. Gerard gave him a quick peck on his nose, smiling at Luke when he wiggled his nose in response to it. “Adorable.” He provided, before beginning to slide himself down. He was stopped however, by Luke's hand in his hair- pulling him back up. “I assumed you wanted the favour returned.” Luke just smirked at him, pulling his partners head down, though their lips weren’t quite touching. “You have hands.” He muttered, enjoying the ungodly soft greying hair wrapping round his fingers. He never asked how he got it so, so, soft; it would ruin the mystery of it. Gerard responded by sliding his hand into Luke's shorts and closing the small gap between their lips- freeing Lukes length from his bottoms as he did so. Luke hummed into the kiss- and Gerard happily swallowed it- running his hand teasingly slowly over his partners length before tilting his head to the side. He broke the kiss in favour of kissing down his neck, letting his teeth sink slightly into the soft flesh and speeding up his hand as he sucked at the Hickey already there from the night before. Luke pushed at his head, keeping his partners head firmly against his neck and letting out a hitched groan when he felt Gerard thumb run over his tip. His hips bucked into Gerard's hand, who continued his hands movements- tongue dragging over is partners neck. “OhmyGod Gerard” Luke whined out, rolling his hips into his partners hand. He felt Gerard mouth shift into a smirk before he pulled his head away to return himself to Luke's lips. They restarted their kiss- matching the moderate pace of is hand, the both of them deepening it quickly, intimately familiar with the other. Gerard broke the kiss once again, shifting his head to Luke's ear so he could mutter down it- “You gonna come for me?” his tone- sultry and breathy, went straight to Luke's crotch, sending a spark though his entire body as he nodded his head with a whine. Gerard smirked at the open desperation of his partner, resting his free hand in his hair and playing with the blonde locks. If he hadn’t just has is dick sucked he would have come undone at the sounds alone. He could feel Luke's hips becoming less rhythm as he got closer to the edge- hands pawing at the grass in search of something to grip as he spilled onto Gerard's chest, gasping out his name a few times as he did so. 

 

Gerard flopped himself to the side, doing his shorts back up and putting his arm out for Luke- who did his own bottoms up before leaning on the aforementioned arm, and enjoying the squeeze that followed. “Well. That was a pleasant surprise” Gerard commented, looking to his partner, who was still breathing heavily. “I know, I'm great…Sorry about your shirt.” Gerard just laughed, kissing the side of Luke's head and nuzzling into his hair. “I honestly couldn’t give less of a shit.” Luke looked up at his partners response, enjoying the setting and the calm that always came after sex- feel good hormones flowing. “fancy a post blowjob donut?” Luke piped up, breaking the silence between them and talking over the birds. “Why would I ever say no to that?”

 

The two sat cross legged, facing each other with the various snacks laid out before them. “You know, I like this. Don’t get me wrong I loved Paris, but it’s nice to be completely alone. And I forgot how nice it is to go hiking when the air doesn’t smell vaguely of shit and pollutants.” Gerard chortled at Luke's comment- he was midway through a donut. “I told you you wouldn’t miss the Wi-Fi.” Luke rolled his eyes, lifting up one of the brownies before taking a sizable bite. Gerard picked up the box to take his own out, pausing as he spoke “I would-” Gerard spoke too late- watching Luke's eyes fill with mild horror- before promptly spitting the brownie onto the floor “GOD what the FUCK is that?” Gerard would have answered, but he was too busy laughing. It was an entirely uncontrolled laugh and very far from his usual casual chuckle. Luke scowled at him, picking up the packet from where his partner had dropped it. “Why would you buy chili infused brownies?!” Gerard just continued to laugh- he had tears in his eyes and was clutching his stomach. “This is not funny alright. Why would you ruin a brownie like that?” Luke lifted his water bottle, continuing to scowl as he sipped from it- he knew people said it made it worse, but he wanted the unpleasant taste out of his mouth. Gerard sat himself up, taking a few breaths as he composed himself and giving a sniff as he wiped the tear from his eye. “Oh God. That was wonderful… I’m sorry, I didn’t even realise- I must have picked up the wrong packet in the store. I saw brownies and my mind was compromised. I thought you liked spice anyway?” Gerard sniffed again, shaking his head as he continued to chuckle in great amusement. “I do. In curries, and fried rice, not fucking brownies. Who’s eating that?!” Gerard continued to laugh- he couldn’t even look at him. “You apparently.” Luke rolled his eyes, and turned his water bottle to Gerard, squeezing it and soaking his shirt. The elder of the two let out a yelp in surprise, and looked back to the blonde. “Serves you right.” Luke smirked at him, and Gerard shook his head in amusement- leaning forward and threading his fingers through his partners hair; pulling him into a chocolatey, and somewhat spicy kiss. 

 

They made their way back down after a few hours (and once Gerard's shirt was dry) hands entwined. They took a slightly different route back, walking through the trees instead and picking the occasional berry. It was an incredibly pleasant afternoon, and the constant smell of pine was a refreshing and welcome change. Luke felt like he was on some sort of cleanse- like his soul was cleaner while he was here. Gerard released his partners hand so he could take his step down; giving himself some additional balance with free movement as he climbed down a slight drop in the Earth’s surface. It wasn’t dramatic, but if you missed it you would definitely get a nasty sprain. He held his hand out to his partner, who rolled his eyes and hopped down unassisted “I’m in great shape too you know.” Gerard chuckled at him- taking a moment to admire the view before looking back at his partner “I didn’t say you weren’t Marshmallow. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Luke smiled at him as they picked their pace back up, kissing his cheek- hands leaning briefly on his partners shoulder to arch him down slightly. Gerard matched the warm smile- though his eyes suddenly widened as his hands went out to automatically catch his partner- who had tripped over a poorly growing root. That’s what happens when you don’t look where you’re going. Luke blinked in surprise, looking at Gerard and registering what had happened. “Thanks.” Gerard smirked at him, letting his partner stand back upright and pulling him close to him, chests pressed together as their bodies shared heat “You’re welcome. Where’s my post card?” Luke rolled his eyes “This was an incredibly cliché romantic moment and you had to make a dad joke.” He provided, mock annoyance evident in his tone. “I assure you, the fact that I ruined the moment was… pun-intentional” Gerard smiled at his own horrible joke, and Luke rolled his eyes once again. “Idiot” he muttered- pressing his lips against Gerard's and enjoying the chirping birds, and the way the hands he knew would always catch him felt around his waist.


End file.
